yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Cello Case
The cello case is a game mechanic in Yandere Simulator used for hiding dismembered bodies and crushing students. It was fully implemented in the March 2nd, 2016 Build. Appearance The cello case is a meter-long black case. Before the November 15th, 2015 Build, it was located on the rooftop. It is now located in the Light Music Club room on the second floor. Before March 2nd, 2016, it could only be picked up and carried around. As of the March 2nd, 2016 Build, the player can open or close it or carry it on Yandere-chan's back. It is much larger and rounded. Wearing the cello case will take up one slot of the avaliable four inventory spaces. Dismemberment :Main Article: Dismemberment This case was first showcased in the video "Yandere Simulator Dismemberment and Guitar Cases", showing how dismemberment would work. This case is functional as of the March 2nd, 2016 Build. After the player has killed a student, they can be dismembered with a circular saw. The corpse will be cut into six sections: the left leg, right leg, left arm, right arm, torso, and head. The player can only carry one body part at a time, so using the cello case to transport a dismembered body is more efficient. The player can put each body part into the case and then walk around with it. With the body parts hidden in the case, no students will react to the situation. Because the cello case is located in the Light Music Club, joining the club will give the player easier access to it. The player can put limbs, a Circular Saw and a katana inside this case. Crushing :Main Article: Crushing In the future, the player will also be able to drop the case off the rooftop to crush any student below.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652910995321425920 Bugs * As of March 2nd, 2016, the fourth slot of the player's inventory, that is occupied when the player wears the cello case, can't be used to keep a weapon. It is unknown if this is a design choice or a bug. Quotes Trivia *The case was first shown in the August 1st, 2014 Build, before being implemented again in the August 12th, 2015 Build. The case was moved from the rooftop to the Light Music Club in the November 15, 2015 Build. It became fully functional in the March 2rd, 2016 Build. *YandereDev first called the cello case a guitar case in the "Yandere Simulator Dismemberment and Guitar Cases". He later said on Twitter that it was a cello case since cello cases are bigger and can hold more.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646000122350866432 *The heaviest cello case YandereDev can find weighs fifteen pounds, which could easily kill an unsuspecting student below. *As of the March 2nd, 2016 Build, a katana or a circular saw can be carried within the case. Gallery Oldoldguitar.png|The guitar in the pre-debug builds. January3rd2016DismembermentCase.png|The cello case before March 2nd. January 3rd, 2016. Cello_Case_Wear.png|Yandere-chan wearing the cello case. March 2nd, 2016. Cello Case.png|Yandere-chan holding the cello case. Outdated. OpenCase.png|Empty cello case. March 2nd, 2016. CaseMidoriGurin.png|Dismembered Midori Gurin inside the cello case. March 2nd, 2016. CaseKatana.png|A Katana inside the cello case. March 2nd, 2016. CaseCircularSaw.png|A Circular Saw inside the cello case. March 2nd, 2016. Category:Eliminating students Category:Interactable Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Disposal